Unawesomeness
by Prussia 'Gilbert Beilschmidt
Summary: Prussia has noticed that the other countries are mad at him for some reason and he wants to find out the reason why. He shortly notices he's not the only one who's rejected.
1. Part 1

"Hey, England!" Prussia randomly burst into the room England was in.

England angrily looked at Prussia, who rudely interrupted his Black Magic summoning scene.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! NOW I HAVE TO DO THE SPELL ALL OVER AGAIN!" Yelled England.

"Whoa calm down England I only wanted to show you something aweso—" Prussia was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE! I HONESTLY DON'T! GO ANNOY SOME OTHER BLOODY IDIOT!" England shouted.

"But—" Prussia said quietly.

"LEAAAVE! NOW!" England threw a book at Prussia.

Prussia really don't know what he did wrong. He guessed it's because everyone hates him or something. They probably are jealous of his awesomeness. Yeah! That must be it. But, even so, Prussia can't help but think sometimes about why everyone usually yelled at him when he tried to talk to them.

Maybe they didn't hate his awesomeness. Perhaps it was something else. He stopped to think for a moment.

…And then he knew exactly what was wrong.


	2. Part 2

Maybe the countries didn't like him for starting the 1753 7 year war. Or that he was really mean to everyone. Prussia noticed he DEFINITELY needed to get a friend to prove them wrong. But who?...

Prussia tried to be friends with Cuba. Apparantly, Cuba kept yelling at him to go away. "Well, that definitely backfired…" Thought Prussia.

Then, he tried to befriend China. "Go away Prussia, aru!" China yelled at him. It seems as if everyone was rejecting him after all!

Then, he tried all the other countries. All except one.

Canada.

"But isn't Canada totally un-awesome and a loser? What am I doing befriending him!" Prussia mumbled in anger. But, Maybe… He can forget about awesomeness for once. He COULD try to be friends with Canada, right?... Yes, he totally can! He can do whatever! He is, after all, the great Prussian Empire (or used to be, anyways).

He really didn't expect Canada to not yell at him. But yet, he was greeted instead. Prussia was shocked.

"Hello, I am Canada!" Canada said with happiness.

How can he talk with such grace, if he was bullied by the other countries? Prussia was lost in thought until Canada's question snapped him back to reality.

"May I please ask your name?" Canada asked with a bit of shyness in his voice.

Oh um, I am the great Prussian Empire! The king of Awesomeness! Or atleast, that's what he wanted to say. But, he already told himself to forget about awesomeness. Just to see if he can make a friend.

"My name is Prussia. I am Germany's brother." Prussia said with a bit of repent in his voice.

"Oh! Germany talked about you sometimes! Aren't you that loud, noisy, annoying ex-nation?" Canada said with a smile.

Prussia tried to contain his growing anger. LOUD? ANNOYING? Well, the ex-nation part is unfortunately right… Prussia took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, that is my strict brother who was talking about me, after all. But yes, I am an ex-nation." Prussia said. Prussia felt like he wanted to beat the crap out of everyone. INCLUDING his brother. So it seems Canada was in the same situation as Prussia.

If there is anything that Prussia hated, it was rumors.

"Hey, Canada." Prussia muttered with determination.

Canada, who surprisingly heard him, answered. "Yes?" Canada asked with curiosity.

"Let's be friends."


	3. Part 3

Canada looked shocked.

"O-okay!" Canada said excitedly. He never had a friend before.

Prussia and Canada didn't notice the tall nation looming over them with the faucet pipe he always carries around.

"Kol kol kol…" The tall Nation seemed to be giving off a very dark aura.

"What do you want, Russia? Prussia asked in disgust. Prussia and Russia have been having grudges on one another since they were little.

Canada seemed invisible to Russia.

But not for long.

"It seems you two are friends, da?" Russia said with that fake childish grin on his face.

Prussia growled at Russia.

"Yeah, but why does it matter to you, fat ass?" Prussia said to Russia, with poison in his voice.

Russia frowned. He grabbed Canada by the collar and threw him into the nearest wall.

"Now, you should learn who you are talking to." Russia seemed to be glaring daggers at Prussia now.

But Prussia didn't notice that. He seemed to be angrier now. But he refused to believe it was because Canada was hurt.

And then Prussia declared war on Russia.


	4. Part 4

It was not too long until Prussia lost the war to his sworn enemy, Russia. He was about to be conquered until an unexpected army came into view.

The Canadian Army.

Prussia was shocked. Canada came to help him?

"R-Russia, you still have not fought with me!" Canada shouted towards an injured enough Russia.

"It seems you have not given up, da?" Russia frowned, knowing he would not be able to win. He was too injured.

It seemed as if Canada was able to read his thoughts. The Canadian army charged at the fallen Russian army.

Prussia could feel his cheeks burning up a bit. He was sure it was because of fever. Not because of the brave Canadian boy who lashed out at the Russian nation.

The war ended with Russia's loss. The Russian nation was seen retreating in the sunset of early spring.

"Thank you Canada." Prussia said, unexpectedly. "Did I just say thank you? Me? Saying THANK YOU?" Prussia thought to himself. He was shocked.

But Canada just smiled.

"We are friends after all. That's what friends do. They help each other." Canada said in the calmest voice possible to Prussia.

"Yep." Prussia mumbled.

Canada could have sworn that he saw Prussia's face blushing a bit. Or it could have been the cold. Or possibly he had a fever.

Then again, it wasn't possible.

Gilbird seemed to be annoying Prussia now, as if trying to tell him something. But Prussia just got annoyed.

"What is it Gilbird?"

Gilbird flew right in front of him. Completely silent except his wings flapping.

Prussia finally got the message to what Gilbird was trying to tell him.

But he simply REFUSED to believe it. There's no way.

There's no way he liked Canada.


End file.
